HELL
by Zie-kun
Summary: Just a DraMione Prolog. Ditulis ulang dari situs HPI atas nama Violet Daeva  myself . Arsip.


Disclaimer: JK. Rowling, saha lagi cuba?  
>Rate: Err… PG-13? (saia masih bingung tentang ini)<br>Pair: Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger  
>Genre: Romance<br>Timeline: Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts

Preface: Tahun ketujuh Hogwarts, melanjutkan plot DH dengan beberapa pengecualian seperti Snape yang saya hidupkan kembali disini. Happy reading^^

HELL

Hermione menarik nafas panjang. Tangan kanannya masih mengepal kuat-kuat. Sumpah serapah tak henti keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Lima belas menit. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu namun sosok menyebalkan itu tak datang-datang juga.

"Oh, brengsek."

Satu menit lagi dan aku akan menguji kemampuan Cruciatus-ku pada orang itu, pikirnya panas.

Dan kemudian, dia melihatnya-kecoak menjijikan itu. Rambut pirang dan wajah pucat menyebalkan itu. Satu-satunya makhluk di atas bumi ini yang mampu membuat kemarahannya bergejolak bahkan hanya dalam radius sepuluh meter.  
>Draco Malfoy.<p>

Oh, tidak lagi! Hati kecilnya menjerit. Brengsek sekali si Slytherin sialan itu, membiarkannya menunggu seperti orang bodoh di koridor ini, berharap tak ada murid lain mengetahuinya sedang menanti Malfoy jahanam itu. Oh, ayolah. Tertangkap basah sedang menunggu Tuan Darah Brengsek Haus Kemahsyuran adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Menungguku, Granger?" Draco Malfoy datang dengan santainya. Neraka terasa seribu mil lebih dekat.

"Cepatlah, Granger. Aku tidak suka mendengar si Slughorn tua itu mengoceh karena kita terlambat."

Darahnya mendidih. Terlambat? KITA? Demi kutil Merlin!

"Aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh disini, dan kau dengan santainya berkata begitu? Aku mengerti, Malfoy! Percuma memaki ketololanmu karena hal itu sudah ada dalam susunan genetismu sejak dulu, tapi tidakkah otak kerdilmu itu pernah berfikir-"

"Diamlah, Darah Lumpur."

Hermione seperti tersedak palu yang sangat besar. Darah Lumpur, begitu ia memanggilnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau makluk berkepala runcing mengerikan—"

"Diam dan jalan." Malfoy mendahuluinya tanpa interupsi. Dan oh, tebak, kali ini tanpa membalas ejekan Hermione. Ada yang salah dengan Malfoy, eh?

"Kenapa mematung saja Granger? Apakah teriakan dari suara kronismu barusan mempengaruhi kestabilan otakmu?"

Salah. Yang di hadapannya ini tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Hermione pun dengan terpaksa-meskipun masih berang- mengikuti Malfoy menuju kantor Slughorn.

Jadi, tadi pagi saat pelajaran Ramuan, Prof. Slughorn memanggil mereka berdua. Intinya: Slughorn meminta mereka berdua menjadi asistennya karena akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh sakit padahal stok untuk pelajaran Ramuan dan obat di Sayap Rumah Sakit mulai menipis. Hah, bahkan pada saat itu pun Hermione sudah kaget setengah mati. Ia merasa keberatan-terang-terangan menolak-walaupun alasan Slughorn adalah karena keduanya adalah murid paling cemerlang dalam Ramuan. Dan Prof. Slughorn malah meminta mereka berdua menemuinya di kantor setelah makan malam untuk lebih lanjutnya. Demi celana Merlin, menjadi asisten pengajar bersama Malfoy? Seseorang di atas sana pasti benar-benar membencinya.

"Asal kau tahu, berjalan bersamamu itu membunuh harga diriku, Granger." cela Malfoy di sela-sela langkahnya.

"Sangat disayangkan kalau begitu. Padahal awalnya kuharap itu bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga," timpal Hermione sinis.

Malfoy menyeringai. Mereka sudah tiba di depan kantor Slughorn sekarang.

"Penasaran kenapa si tua itu menyuruh Darah Murni dan Darah Lumpur menghadap bersama?" pancing Malfoy membuka pintu kantor.

"Hn. Kuharap sesuatu yang lebih keren dari terbukanya kembali kamar rahasia," cibir Hermione.

Sebentuk senyum mengejek melengkung di wajah pucat itu.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya," Slughorn sudah menyapa mereka berdua. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan senyum puasnya.

"Duduklah, kalian berdua," Mereka pun duduk, meskipun ekspresi kelewat puas Slughorn membuat keduanya merasakan hawa-hawa tak baik.

"Baiklah, langsung saja karena waktuku tak banyak. Jadi, aku berencana menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai asisten pengajarku, karena seperti yang kalian lihat, kondisi fisikku mulai melemah…" Slughorn menampakkan raut prihatin yang memuakkan-menurut Hermione- "dan stok Ramuan mulai menipis.." pandang Slughorn pada keduanya dengan memelas, membuat Hermione semakin tak enak.

"Tapi Profesor… Tidakkah ada orang lain? Maksud saya kalau hanya membuat Ramuan, bagaimana dengan Prof. Snape? Beliau adalah seorang Potion Master—"

"Aku sudah memintanya, Miss Granger. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sekarang kelewat sibuk melatih asisten pengajar barunya."

"Tapi kenapa harus kami? Anda tahu sendiri kan, ini tahun ketujuh kami. Akan ada banyak ujian-ujian dan NEWT…" Hermione semakin memelas. Di sampingnya MAlfoy malah acuh tak acuh dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Karena kalian adalah dua murid terpintar di Hogwarts. Dan aku sengaja memilih di saat awal-awal pelajaran, agar nantinya tak mengganggu NEWT kalian."

Hermione putus asa. Ia frustasi. Hanya tinggal satu pembelaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Harry? Anda sendiri kan yang bilang kalau Harry yang terpintar dalam Ramuan di antara kami? Kenapa tidak Harry saja?" Malfoy yang mendengar itu langsung batuk hebat dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Potter- Sangat disayangkan ia tidak bisa ikut.. Ia sudah diangkat oleh Prof. Snape sebagai asisten pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam." Ekspresi sedih tergambar nyata di wajah tuanya. Ya, tentu saja. Slughorn pasti sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa merekrut Harry.

Wow.  
>Sebenarnya ini kabar gembira. Harry dipilih sendiri oleh Prof. Snape sebagai asisten pengajarnya, sungguh hal baik. Hermione tahu, setelah perang besar dan pengakuan Snape sebagai agen ganda dan memorinya tentang cinta abadinya bersama Lily yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Harry, hubungan keduanya semakin baik. Bahkan Harry bilang kalau Snape adalah father figure baginya. Prof. Snape sendiri, setelah kedoknya terbuka pun sekarang tak segan-segan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Harry, meskipun sifat aslinya tetap ada.<p>

Jadi kesimpulannya?  
>Ia korban.<br>Terperangkap bersama Slytherin keparat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian setuju kan?" ucapan Prof. Slughorn menyandarkannya pada kenyataan.

"Profesor, saat Anda mengatakan meminta kami sebagai asisten pengajar, apakah itu berarti kami juga harus mengajar murid-murid dan sebagainya?" itu suara Malfoy. Ya ampun, Hermione merasa bodoh tidak menanyakan itu. Ia kelewat semangat-dan frustasi-agar keputusan ini dibatalkan.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak. Kalian hanya perlu membantuku di kantor dan kelas Ramuan kalian sesekali. Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan salah satu dari kalian sebagai pengganti Guru Ramuan nantinya… Aku sendiri tidak yakin masih bisa mengajar sampai disini tahun depan…" Slughorn mengoceh diiringi pandangan bingung Hermione.

"Tapi yah… Kita pikirkan nanti saja. Nah, jadi kalian setuju kan?" Keduanya mengangguk terpaksa.

Hermione tidak yakin apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena saat ini baginya yang terpenting adalah berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sengsara.  
>Demi Merlin… Apa salahku? Asisten pengajar bersama Malfoy?<br>Ini kutukan!

"Kupikir berjalan bemari bersamamu sudah yang terburuk, Granger-"

"Oh, diamlah, Malfoy!" Diam dan biarkan aku meratapi nasibku sendiri. Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Sudah cukup mimpi buruk ini tanpa pernyataan nyata darimu.

Malfoy menyeringai dan memandangnya rendah, "Kau adalah kutukan," dan meninggalkannya dengan sejuta sumpah serapah yang sedari tadi ditahan.

********

A/N: Well… Ini Cuma repost dari fanfic saya yang pernah saya publish di HPI tanggal 12 Mei 2010 atas nama Violet Daeva –lama amat buk XD

Dan sampai sekarang belum kelar juga XD #plak

Maklum, WB bos :p

Yah, semoga aja setelah dipost disini bisa semangat lagi nulis, hahay.

Thanks for reading^^


End file.
